closure and a new beginning
by XFoxMuldersGirlX
Summary: Pain, confusion and angst are all waiting for our two favourite FBI agents. Luckily something else is too...


**Closure…and a new beginning **

Be gentle people - this is my very first attempt EVER at writing anything at all. so wjile i would apreicate comments please don't be mean for the sake of it... it may make me cry :((

Post Sein und Zeit/Closure. A few hours after Closure if you want to be fussy :0)

Fox Mulder's Apartment Building

I was furious, although I couldn't tell who at - was it at my partner or more at myself?

"Damn it Mulder!" I muttered to myself for the hundredth time since getting the phone call. I had only been at home for a couple of hours, had made myself something to eat and had just ran myself a bath - which I was planning on enjoying with a _very_ large glass of wine. Then the phone rang…

"Why do I let you do this to me? I can't believe it. It's every time!" I hurried up the stairs to Mulder's apartment.

"He is so frustrating! He has me like a trained puppy - jumping through hoops. Or in my case jumping into the car. And every single time!...Every time! No matter what time he rings, no matter that there is NEVER a explanation, without fail - I jump!"

I continued my rant right up to Mulder's door. I then turned and paced the length of the hallway several times before leaning against the wall opposite Mulder's door, clenching my fists. All the time fighting the urge to curl up and cry, or to turn and run. Deep down I knew who I was really mad at…and it wasn't Mulder. I knew why I let myself be woken up at ridiculous times with ridiculous demands and why I secretly love being the first person he thinks to call about everything. I knew the reason behind why I felt so much like a puppet on a string. Why I have gotten myself so angry and upset over a phone call, when there have been so many like it in the past. And that there was absolutely nothing I can do about it.

What's my big secret? Well the truth is…..the truth is….I am in love with my partner and I have been for a while. No. That's not quite true.

Not a while. For seven years to be honest, ever since our first X File together. Of course Mulder doesn't know and I'm certainly not going to tell him. That would make things very awkward between us .The bureau also frowns on inter-office romances - its just a big NO in their eyes.

Not to mention he is also my best friend.

I don't want to ruin our friendship by revealing feelings I knew he doesn't return. _Unless…unless…? But that would mean leaving the FBI? Leaving Mulder! …Could I leave him? No way, absolutely not! Not in a million years…_

No. Keeping quiet is my only option. I've gotten plenty of practice.

I've done so for seven years and I will just keep on keeping quiet.

But - I'm still going to give Mulder hell! Even if it is just to ease my conscience and help calm my raging inner turmoil.

_I'm not gonna do it anymore Mulder! NO MORE! This is the last time I am going to be at your beck and call. No more aliens, no more UFO's and no more 3.00 am phone calls . I'm not going to take this crap anymore! I am no longer your go-to girl. Find someone else!_

While I worked on my little speech I searched my bag for Mulder's key. Not sure whether to even use it or to be an utter bitch and wake up the whole floor by making a scene in the corridor. In the end I decided that since I had found the key I might as well use it.

"Mulder?" I called letting the annoyance in my voice show. The entire apartment is in darkness. The only light entering the room through the window was the glow of moonlight. Everything is bathed in shadows and a harsh blue/grey wash of colour.

"Mulder?…" I was getting REALLY pissed off now - if this was some kind of joke….. but there was no sign of any trouble as far as I could tell, but then again Mulder isn't the tidiest person in the world. I was starting to feel less angry and more uneasy.

"Mulder, Where are-?" Then I saw him.

All the anger and frustration I had worked up since receiving his phone call just melted away in an instant. Fox Mulder sat on the floor, in the corner, hugging his knees. His head resting against the arm of the couch. He eyes closed, hair dishevelled and the phone he had used to call me, at his feet. I have seen him upset before but this was new, this was different. _That look on his face …I have never seen before despite everything we had been through together. _It was a look of pure pain mixed with bewilderment and loneliness and it scared me.

He didn't even realise I was stood in front of him, he didn't move, didn't even look at me and yet I _am_ here. Like he asked me to be. _Like I will be the next time and the time after that and the time after that_…..

Standing in his living room, in the same clothes he had seen me in just a few hours before, breaking my heart for him.

"Oh Mulder!" I breathed as I hurry over to the floor where he is sitting.

Only once I made physical contact with him did Mulder acknowledge my presence. My hand on his wrist made him turn to look at me with blank eyes.

Those beautiful green eyes of his that I loved to look into and which told me the absolute truth where gone and in their place where eyes so cold and empty I barley recognised them. Whether he recognises me I couldn't tell. He was numb with grief and pain that much I _can_ tell. _He doesn't'have any idea what is happening. _

I sank to the floor under the weight of emotion that took hold of me. My arms instinctively went around Mulder's neck; I pulled his head into my lap and just sat stroking his head. We sat there, in the dark, not saying a word. I don't know for how long. Minutes….hours? But I didn't care. From that first moment I had already lost all track of time. He's Mulder and he's in trouble - nothing else matters to me. _What the hell happened to you Mulder? How long have you been here like this? How can I help you? _Every thing that had seemed so important before just…wasn't.

I noticed that the temperature had changed and the room was starting to chill. Or maybe it had always been this cold but I just hadn't noticed it? I shivered then noticed that Mulder's hands were like ice to touch. Looking down into my lap I saw that Mulder was fast asleep. I bit my lower lip, not wanting to disturb my partner but being known as the "sensible one" I knew I didn't really have a choice.

"Mulder, wake up" I whispered softly into his hair. Gently I pulled myself up bringing Mulder with me. He looked at me, glassy eyed.

"You are going to be ill if we stay sitting on the floor" I explained to him. Sitting him on the couch I hurried into his bedroom. A bedroom that I have never known him to use ._Who prefers to sleep on a couch rather than in a bed? _I returned within a few minutes with a blanket which I found in the bottom of Mulder's wardrobe. It was thick and cream coloured, big enough to cover Mulder twice over.

I unfolded it and arranged it over Mulder's shoulders.

Those broad shoulders had so many times before carried my burdens and fought my wars.

Mulder shivered violently and pulled at the edges of the blanket bringing it tighter across his chest.

"It's not going to be enough_" _I realised. Looking down at Mulder I take his hands in mine and gently help him off the couch and led him into the bedroom.

As Mulder shuffled behind me I could feel my body starting to tingle with his closeness. Our closeness had never bothered me before, after all we ARE best friends. The problem came when I realised that I didn't just _love _him but that I was _in love _with him. Every embrace, every kiss, Hell! even every look he gives me turns my stomach into a knotted mess and I turn into a big gooey mush. _It was New Years that did it. I was dealing with this just fine. I could pretend I didn't love you, I could ignore it. Then you had mess it up didn't you Mulder? You are such a selfish bastard sometimes - you know that right? Everything is all about you. You had to go and kiss me and ruin my life! It wasn't a long kiss. Goddamnit!, it wasn't even a passionate kiss, it was quick and soft. But God knows it was so so sweet!…and it has made my life miserable ever since. You have no idea of what you do to me, do you Mulder? What you get me thinking about? I can't even look at you without… No matter how hard I try…I can't help myself Mulder…_I felt the colour in my cheeks deepen as I realised my own train of thought. _What AM I doing? My partner is having a breakdown and all of a sudden it's all about me and my feelings? Pull yourself together Dana!_

Putting Mulder in the bed I took the blanket from around him and scolded myself for getting distracted. I walked round the bed and flipped the switch on the bedside lamp. A peachy warm glow instantly flooded the room. It was a beautiful contrast to the cold starkness of the rest of the apartment. I watched Mulder for a few moments and as I stood watching him sleep all those worries about him rushed back to me with increased intensity. Running my hands through my hair I bit my lip again and sighed. Of course I am worried about Mulder, I _always _worry about Mulder. Always running off into the darkness after another alien conspiracy.

My head had started to feel like cotton wool, all fluffy, not really taking in anything, but the doctor part of me was still in there somewhere. Parts of my medical training were make themselves known.

I was tugging gently at the quilt when I noticed that Mulder was looking at me through half opened eyes.

"Close your eyes" I whispered stroking his cheek. Mulder dutifully obliged and let me strip him to his underwear.

I couldn't help but blush as I removed his clothes.

I have seen him naked so many times in the past, as his doctor it's part of the job, but as his partner it just crushed me… To see that perfect body and not be able to touch it. All I ever want to do is just touch him, just to run my fingers over the smooth planes of stomach, place my hands on his chest and feel his heartbeat…I shake my head to clear my overcrowded mind and pick up the blanket, being as gentle as I possibly can be I start to rub him all over trying to create some friction and regain some of his lost body heat.

Once Mulder was relatively warm again I covered him back up with the quilt and blanket and left him to sleep some more. Sitting in the chair at the other side of the room, my tears fill my eyes but I didn't, couldn't, wouln't let them fall. I buried my head in my hands trying to block out the rest of the world. My heart was tearing itself into pieces every time I looked at him. After a while a soft almost childish cry made me lift my head. Opening my eyes I blinked several times taking the time to re-adjust my eyes to the light. Mulder was tossing and turning in his bed. He whimpered again and before I knew where I was I was sitting on his bed with him in my arms. Mulder's arms went around my waist and he pulled me tight into his side. He buried his head into my neck and begins to cry. Loud, heartbreaking, uncontrollable sobs.

"Shhh, Shhh. It's ok. I'm here. You're gonna be ok Mulder. It's ok. Shhh" Eventually his tears died down enough for him to talk to me. The first words that he had spoken all night.

"He did it Scully. He took her" _Samantha. _Reality hit me like a lightening bolt. _Damn it! I should have known this. I should have realised and made the connection sooner. Especially with the Amber Lynn case we solved this morning. How could I NOT have realised how deeply this had affected him? _I felt a sudden wave of guilt/nausea/regret splash all over me. Over and over, the now too familiar tide of emotions washed over me.

It took all my strength to stay sitting and not run to the toilet.

_To think I could have protected him, I could have prevented this. _

Mulder's voice was coarse and sore through tears and lack of use.

"The Cancer Man…He took her and now she's dead." I pulled him tighter to me. A single sob escaped from Mulder's throat, he took a deep breath to try and suppress his coming tears.

" I know she's dead… I've seen her. I know the truth now. Everything I have ever been told about that night, about Samantha…about what, what happened to my sister was a _lie_" The words tumbled from his lips but on that last word his courage failed him and tears dampened his cheeks once again.

"Mulder I'm so sorry. We knew that .We knew might not find her again, no matter how hard we tried. _You_ knew that Mulder. And…you've known it, secretly, all along, haven't you? " My own voice whispered the last sentence as it too was on the verge of breaking , as the truth of the last seven finally dawned on me. God how I hate this! It's not fair.

"I… She… I guess… I didn't want to believe, that she wasn't coming back to me. I've wanted her to come home for so long…I kept thinking I could save her and bring her home. That we could all be a family again. I'm her brother, I was supposed to look after her but I let them take her and she's dead"

I kissed the top of Mulder's head anfI just held him. I didn't say a word. Not because I don't have to like earlier…because I can't.

I can't risk exposing the guilt I feel over the pain which I am now putting him through. So again we sit. In silence, the only noise is an occasional quiet sob coming from Mulder, but I don't mind the quiet. In fact I savour every moment of it I can get My life, along with Mulder's is so hectic, so 24hour, so always on the road, so _dangerous_, that I barely - if ever - get the chance to sleep a full eight hours a night, Let alone have an opportunity to just sit and be still. My eyes started to feel heavy and prickly with unshed tears, my vision turned blurry so I closed my eyes and leant my head against that of my now sleeping partner. Only then realising how exhausted I truly I was and how much the last few hours had taken out of me and before I could stop them my tears started to fall. Hot and silent into Mulder's hair.

At first I felt nothing, lost in my own confusion and thoughts. The hot little touches against my skin. Only as they pressed a little deeper… My eyes fluttered slowly open to reveal… _OH MY GOD! _As I realised half in revelation, half in horror. Mulder's kisses where trailing from my ear down my throat. I had been waiting years for Fox Mulder to kiss me like that, to kiss me as a lover not as a friend. I could feel the panic _or is it excitement? No, no! panic…defiantly panic! _rising through my body. Where the hell did this come from? This isn't happening…_But_ _God! Is he good_ …No! This is DEFINATLY NOT happening! Whatam I going to do? _Oh my God! _Calm and collected Dana Scully - I had no idea of how I was to handle the situation I now found myself in.

_Should I let him continue? _His kisses were now on the base of my neck. _I could let him continue to touch me. Let him kiss me. I could put my hands onto his head and let my fingers get tangled in that whispery soft dark mess… I could kiss him back_? My body automatically reacted to that thought, minute sparks of energy flew into every nerve ending causing my whole body to tingle like lemon sherbet. _Ooh!… I like that one- kiss Fox Mulder?. Yes please! _Mulder's hands where trying to pull my shirt from the waist band of my skirt. Instinctively I kissed him back, fast and heavy and my hands DID travel up his back to play in his hair.

I was now beginning to lose focus and everything around me was turning misty. I couldn't think, couldn't speak. All I could feel was my partner's gloriously soft, deep kisses at the hollow of my throat.

A voice was trying to make itself heard. A voice that told me that this wasn't right, no matter how wonderful it felt…not right for Mulder - he was miserable and desperate for company… and not right for me - I wanted Mulder to want me for me and right now he didn't want me. _He wants anyone…not me. _The sudden pang of misery that shot through my heart made my breath catch. If I were to give into him now I would just be a girl, any girl and I didn't want that. I knew that I would regret it forever and Mulder would hate himself for taking 'advantage' of me.

The spinning bedroom started to slow down as I opened my eyes.

"No" I murmured into his ear. His hands, feeling his way up my stomach were making me dizzy. His touch was magic. I was losing it again…It took all my willpower to regain my composure.

"No!" This time with more conviction.

"Mulder!…Stop it. Fox!" as I pulled Mulder's hands from under my shirt. Mulder backed away from me as though he had 1,000 volts coursing through his veins. Pain and confusion flashed in those beautiful emerald eyes. I looked at him….and wanted to die - The man I have wanted for so long was stood in front of me, in his underwear, believing he wanted me too and I was saying no. It didn't matter though, however much I wanted to claim his lips or how my skin was burning from his touch. None of it mattered. It would just cause pain and upset and I was not going to allow it. Not tonight. _Not me, he doesn't want me. _I reminded myself. _Anybody_. This gave me the courage needed. Not a lot but just enough.

"Please?" Mulder begged as he bent his head to kiss me again. I felt my body betray me as I lifted my face towards him. Finding the last shred of dignity within the tattered remains of my heart, I closed my eyes and whispered,

"I'm sorry Mulder" A single tear rolled down my cheek. _I want you to want me. I want you to love me… but not like this. I'd wait forever if I thought I had even the slightest of chances that you could love me Mulder. _

"I'm not willing to be that girl" When I opened my eyes I saw Mulder was now sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. As I sat down next to him he lay himself the full length of the bed and turned his back to me, I couldn't say I blamed him, but him doing that was like a punch in the stomach. All the air went out of my lungs and I could not breathe. Each breath I tried to take made me physically ache with pain. My world ended in that moment, it shattered into a thousand pieces and it was all my fault. I had been given the chance to love Mulder, to BE loved my Mulder and I had blown it. _I can't do this anymore. I can't take the hurt. _As I left the bedroom I wanted to leave the apartment but something would not let me. My concern for Mulder? Did I want to stay with the pain? …Needing the pain somehow?

So instead of leaving as I wanted to I curled myself up on the couch and just wept. I cried it all out; all my pain, frustration, anger, sorrow, regret. It all came flowing out of me and I couldn't stop it. I cried until I had no more tears left in me. I couldn't say when I did, but I must have fallen asleep at some point once I had cried my tears because I could see daylight behind my eyes and the warmth of sunlight on my face. I awoke to find myself covered with Mulder's blanket and Mulder sat on the floor, fully clothed in jeans and a t-shirt, watching me.

"What are you doing? Mulder what's going on?" My voice as groggy as I felt.

"Just looking, and you got cold during the night" he replied nonchalantly as I pushed the blanket away and sat up.

"Oh. Well, thank you… I guess" I stood up to ready to take my leave and Mulder did the same.

We looked at each other for a moment, I wasn't sure at all how much Mulder knew of last night and I couldn't see any tell tale signs in his face.

"Thank you" was all he said. Pure and simple.

"You were a real comfort to me last night. So … thanks. I appreciated it" The gratitude was clear on his face and in his voice but I turned my head away as he spoke, for fear of bursting into tears. _He doesn't remember what happened. _I kept my eyes on the floor, the colour flaming in my cheeks as _my_ memories came flooding back to me.

"It's ok Mulder" I mumbled. _My cheeks will be the same colour as my hair by now. _Never had I wanted out of somewhere so badly as I did Mulder's apartment. I was embarrassed… for Mulder because he didn't remember what he asked of me last night…for myself for not being able to deal with this better but most of all because I had almost not said no.

"But" he grabbed my wrist as I turned to leave. I stopped and looked down at his hand.

"…why did you stop me? Why did you say no?" his questions where asked quietly. So quietly in fact they were almost whispered. It took me a few moments to register what he had just asked me. My mind not able to process the questions properly. As I lifted my head to meet his gaze, two sentences formed in the jumbled haze of my brain. _Because I love you Fox Mulder and I want you to love me, but you don't. So I said no. _This was killing me - it would be so easy to just tell him the truth but I know I can't ever do that. Looking into his face I tried to find something, ANYTHING that would help me answer him. There was confusion deep down in his eyes and his lips quivered ever so slightly, like he could cry at any moment. _What does that look mean Mulder? What are you trying to tell me? _I took a deep breath and with my free hand moved a strand of hair from his forehead . _I love you Mulder. _Rubbing his cheek gently with my thumb I replied as I thought was right.

"you were sick last night Mulder, you weren't yourself" It didn't come out sounding as confident as I wanted, my voice tripped over the words.

For a split second I thought he was going to faint or be sick or both but he stayed standing. Mulder let go of my arm as I brought my hand from his face. Slowly I turned to leave again, and I heard him clear his throat.

"Um, Scully?" I turned my head to look at him. There were the tiniest traces of embarrassment in his voice and on his face. This time HE kept his gaze low.

"You know how I feel about fate and destiny and things don't you? I nodded.

"Yes Mulder" Not quite sure where he was going with this.

"Well, you see… the thing is… you're my destiny Scully" He must of seen the look of confusion I had just given him because he continued:

"Fate brought you to me. Then you got taken away but fate brought you back to me. Fate brought you back to me again, when you were taken for the second time and I had to go to Antarctica and get you back. They have tried to split us up so many times but fate won't let them keep us apart. You're my destiny Scully. You're my angel. You have saved me so many times in every way possible"

My eyes were brimming with tears. His words were so overwhelmingly beautiful that I couldn't help but cry.

"I love you Scully. I know you do-" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. My lips met his with such a flurry of emotions Mulder almost lost his balance. My arms went around his neck and my hands once again, got tangled his hair. It took him a nanosecond to regain composure and respond to my unprovoked attack.

"Don't What Mulder? Don't love you? I asked into his kisses breathlessly, my tears still falling down my cheeks. After a few minutes of heavy, passionate, unbelievably lemon sherbert-y but very damp kissing, Mulder had to come up for air although I felt as though I could fly!

"I have done nothing BUT love you for seven years!" I told him, as our foreheads met. He smiled his sexy lop-sided grin at me and kissed my damp, salty eyelids, drying my lashes.

"say it Scully"

" I love you Mulder" I gave a gasp as without warning Mulder lifted me up against his chest.

I wrapped my legs around him to give myself more support but Mulder had the same thought because he turned me around so my back was against the wall. Mulder kept me supported by holding my thighs against his hips. As he trailed kisses along my jaw line and down my throat he pressed his pelvis up against me - I could feel his groin swell . _Iv'e done that, I DO that to Mulder? This can't be real. _

_I must be dreaming. _

"I love you " I whispered into Mulder's ear, testing my dream theory. _Nope, not a dream _as I felt his swelling get even bigger_. _I lifted my chin to give Mulder more room at my throat, and every kiss he gave me made me shiver with pure pleasure.

Not wanting any of this to stop, I pulled at Mulder's t-shirt, lifting it up his back. He got the hint. Neither of us broke our kisses as he carried me into his bedroom. Once I was on the bed I pulled away from his lips, just long enough to help him take his t-shirt over his head. Mulder quickly kissed my mouth, then turned his attention to my shirt. Slowly, deliberately he unbuttoned me, letting my shirt fall off my shoulders. His eyes were shining with excitement and love but I suddenly came over all nervous and self-conscious. Exhaling deeply I lifted Mulder's fingers to my mouth and touched them softly to my mouth. Taking the plunge I went for his zipper.

"No" was the unexpected answer I got. Hurt flashed in my face.

"Not yet" he pushed gently on my shoulders until I was completely flat on the bed. He leant over me and chastely kissed my forehead before leaving a trail of exquisitely soft, warm kisses down my stomach. When he reached the waistband of my skirt, he gently pulled at it, wriggling it down my legs and letting it fall to the floor.

Here I am in all my semi-naked glory. _Where are my shoes? I don't remember losing them?_

Mulder's hair was, thanks to me, dishevelled, and with the look of pure lust on his face coupled with his naked torso he looked positively primal. It just made me want him even more…I was physically aching for him. In a flash I had, somehow, lost my underwear and Mulder, his remaining clothes. _God! He looks even better naked, now that he's mine. My Mulder…My PERFECT Mulder. I could stare at him forever, I could kiss him for even longer than forever…I'll love him for even longer than that._

I raised my arms to him and craned my neck for a kiss, which he didn't deny me.

"Are you sure?" he asked with so much love and concern in his voice, that I couldn't trust my own. Instead I just nodded hoping he could see the truth in my eyes. He kissed me passionately before making his move.

God, it was wonderful! I felt like I was in another dimension, all my senses were taken over by Mulder. I couldn't see, think, taste, hear of anything but him and I never wanted to ever again. He had me seeing stars over and over again. More times than I could count he took me to the edge of heaven, into heaven and back again. I guess he had picked up some tips from those videos that weren't his.

Once we had both worn ourselves out, we fell asleep, tangled in each others arms. I woke in the morning to find Mulder watching me.

"Morning beautiful. I love you" He nuzzled my neck. I smiled at him and kissed his hair.

"Are you just saying that so that I stay here with you? And don't leave right now? I asked nonchalantly.

"No, Dana. It's the truth. I truly do love you but if you regret last night and want to leave…?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, pleading with me.

"Why would I regret last night Mulder? Why would I want to leave? I've wanted this for seven years. I'm not going anywhere" I answered him determinedly. I saw the fear leave his eyes and I smiled my loveliest smile at him. We lay in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each others company.

"Seven years Scully?" As if my words had only just registered in his mind.

"We've known each other seven years. How could you have loved me for so long?" He look across at me, green eyes full of curiosity. I flushed at him, knowing my answer would embarrass both him and myself.

" Don't laugh Mulder. Don't you dare laugh or I'm leaving right now!" I said only half threateningly.

"Scouts honour" He promised

" Remember our very first X File Mulder? That night in Oregon? We were chasing aliens…and it rained." I smiled at my memories.

"That was when I knew. We were both stood in the rain, wet through and laughing. That's when I knew I loved you and would always love you."

Mulder giggled.

"Right! That's it I warned you Fox Mulder!" I threw the covers off me and untangled myself from Mulder's arms and jumped from the bed. I wasn't quick enough though. Mulder grabbed me round the waist and pulled me back onto the bed.

"Oh no you don't! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" He was pouting like a child who has been refused sweets.

"Well you promised you wouldn't laugh" I shot back at him.

He kissed me as way of an apology.

"I'm sorry Scully…but I got soaked to the bone and THAT'S when you fell in love with me? Not when I did something extremely manly and brave. Oh no, It just happened to rain. Wanna know when I fell in love with you?" I nodded and settled myself between his legs, my back against his chest.

"When you got abducted. Well, I had been crushing on you as soon as you walked into the office but being the ultimate professional-" I swung my head towards him at this-

"I didn't do anything about it of course. But when you were taken, I couldn't eat or sleep or do anything until I had you back. I realised how much you meant to me, still mean to me, and that I had taken you for granted. I didn't want to lose you, ever. I told you once, Scully, that I loved you. In the hospital, remember? After the Queen Anne. You thought it was the medication but it wasn't… mostly."

I turned round in his lap, my legs crossed around Mulder's back.

"Tell me again Mulder and I might believe you this time" He leaned forward as though to kiss me but his lips went to my ear instead. "I love you Scully" he whispered and it made me dizzy to hear. "Do you believe me now Dana" he asked, eyes bright. _Oh Mulder! Of course I believe you. _I gave him a wicked smile.

"I'm not sure. I think I need convincing" I replied seductively. Mulder scattered kisses as soft as rose petals all over my skin and with each kiss he whispered

"I love you Scully" I felt as though I was floating on air each time I heard him say it. After each _I love you Scully _I replied with my very own mantra

"I love you Mulder." Then a thought came to me.

It came crashing thorough my private ocean of ecstasy and hit me like a iron rod, making the pit of my stomach fall away.

"Umm, Mulder? He whimpered, not wanting to stop, he lifted his head to meet my face.

"How are we going to explain this, US, to Skinner next time we see him?" He thought for a moment.

"Simple. We don't. I don't want to share you and we never really have been one for abiding by the rules have we?. So we don't say anything" he smiled another of his oh so sexy lop-sided grins at me. I kissed him softly and smiled back at him.

"That sounds fine by me. I don't want to share you either unless I have to."

The End


End file.
